The Christmas Dance
by mimibeebee
Summary: "You know," Amanda started, suddenly feeling energized with confidence, "people don't only dance at public dances. Sometimes, they dance wherever—" she lowered her voice even though no one else was around "—as long as they're with each other."


**I've been into Kingdom Keepers for while, but there's not much to build off of compared to the Chipmunks, who have their own TV show.**

**(I specialize in Albritt stories ;D)**

**But, by some miracle happening, I had inspiration for a KK story! And here it is! :)**

_Finn walked out of the school gates, side-by-side with Amanda. They had been reminded last period of the Christmas dance that was going to take place on the last Friday before Christmas Break. Everyone had been given a flyer._

_Presently, Amanda asked, "Are you going to ask anyone?"_

_Finn stopped and faced her. "Heck yes, I am." He swiftly put a hand on her lower back and his other hand behind her head and smoothly dipped her. "Will you go to the dance with me, Amanda?"_

_She clutched his arm and just stared into his eyes._

_BOOM! A clap of thunder rang out. Finn looked up. He didn't remember there being a storm._

_BOOM! _

Finn snorted and lifted his head up. The class laughed. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty. Are you prepared to join the class again?" the teacher asked him, holding the ruler she had banged his desk with in her hand.

Although he was very embarrassed, Finn couldn't help but smile along with everyone else. "Uh, yeah. I think I'm OK."

"Good."

o-0-o-0-o

Finn walked out of the school gates (for real this time) with the flyer in his hand. He took one last look at it, then crumpled it into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder after seeing no trash can in sight.

"Um, ow!"

He spun around. Amanda was holding the crumpled ball in her left hand, her right hand clutching her own copy. "What was that for...?"

Finn had to laugh a little. "Sorry; I didn't mean to hit you."

"And who _did _you mean to hit?"

"The ground."

"Ah. So you meant to litter."

"I-"

She put her pointer finger a few centimeters away from his lips to silence him. "Shh. Just walk."

They strolled over to the bike racks. Once at Finn's bike, Amanda sat down on the seat, Finn standing on the pedals as they rode down the street.

"So...uh...about that dance," Amanda began.

Finn scoffed. "Yeah. The Christmas Dance. How cliché."

"Uh, yeah," Amanda said hesitantly. "Anyway, are you going?"

"No," Finn said bluntly.

She paused before responding. "You're _not_ going?"

"Nope. Are you?"

"Maybe. I _was_ planning on going." She looked up at the back of his head. He didn't seem to mind that she could potentially be going with some random guy.

"With who?" he asked, trying to sound 100% casual.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm waiting for _him_ to ask _me_." She wasn't lying. Finn just didn't know who she was speaking about.

"Hm," Finn said, lost in thought. _She wants to go to the dance with someone!_ he thought. _But who? She doesn't really seem interested in anyone…. Except maybe…Philby? But he doesn't even go to our school!_ Finn suddenly wished he had kept the flyer, just so he could check to see if kids from other schools could be invited. And he didn't want to ask Amanda for it, because then it would either look like he was suspicious or that he actually wanted to go. Which he didn't, of course.

"That was quite a show you put on last period," Amanda noted out loud, trying to make conversation.

At first Finn thought she meant the part where he dipped her, but when it occurred to him that it was just a dream and that she was referring to his being asleep, he could only say, "You have no idea."

**THE FOLLOWING FRIDAY…**

"Thank you for coming," Amanda said. She smiled. "I didn't think you would."

Philby smiled back. "It's cool. It's nice to focus on things that aren't death-threatening or bloodthirsty in any way."

The two made their way onto the dance floor in the center of the Auditorium, Philby decked out in semi-formal wear, while Amanda sported a spaghetti-strap, knee-length red dress she had purchased for fifteen dollars at a thrift store.

One time during the dance, an up-beat Christmas song sung by a Disney Channel star came on. Philby went crazy, busting funny dance moves and making Amanda laugh. They playfully danced during that whole song, and, when it ended, headed over to the snack table for something to drink.

"That was so much fun!" Amanda said, panting from all the dancing, yet still smiling.

"I know." Philby smiled back.

For a second it was silent as they sipped their drinks thirstily, then they simultaneously let out a sigh.

"You know," Philby inquired, "I couldn't help thinking this whole time about why you didn't ask Finn to go to the dance."

Amanda's smile froze on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing, he actually _goes _to your school." He paused to sip his water. "And another thing: you guys seem _really_ close." He didn't elaborate.

"Well," Amanda defended herself, "he said he wasn't coming, and seemed pretty sure about his answer." Her hand tightened around the plastic cup she still held. "And I wasn't going to force him to do something he didn't want to do." In her mind, she was proud of the argument she had given. But Philby wasn't convinced just yet.

But then it clicked for him.

"Oh!" he said. "I get it now! He couldn't come to the dance because of the thing he had to do at the Magic Kingdom!"

Amanda was lost. "What?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Her grip on the cup strengthened.

"Well, he asked me to calibrate the systems so he would cross over tonight into the Magic Kingdom. He didn't tell me why, but I didn't ask."

Amanda glared hard at him.

"What? I thought maybe it was Top Secret. I didn't know! But that _does _explain why he couldn't come tonight, right?" Philby said, trying to feed off of his somewhat important realization.

Amanda looked down. Then she looked Philby square in the eye. "I want to go there."

Philby leaned in as if he hadn't heard. "I'm sorry; what?"

"I said, I want to go there. The Magic Kingdom." She threw her empty cup into the crowd of kids. "Now."

"N-now?"

"_Now._"

They left the building, Philby muttering about moody girls, Amanda wondering what was so much more important than the dance that Finn just _had_ to do.

**LATER…**

Finn was sitting casually on the ground in front of the statue with Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse holding hands, leaned up against the wall that surrounded it.

He had been out here all night, reflecting on his own life, and thinking about what specific other people were doing right at that moment. But then he heard some noises.

It was a rapid clicking, like high heels on pavement.

He jumped up. It was probably just a guard or someone out to patrol the grounds one last time; after all, it was only about 11 or 12 at night. He was prepared to jump into the flowerbed when he heard a voice to match the running heels:

"Finn! Finn, wait!"

"Huh?" he said, pretty much to himself since she was still out of earshot.

When she finally caught up to him, her hair had been wind-blown and her dress fluttered slightly, making her look as if she was in a movie. Finn was stunned, first by her appearance, then by her presence.

"A-Amanda?" he asked, stepping away from the statue and into her direct line of sight. "What are you…how did you…."

"I asked Philby to the dance," she confessed.

The park was silent.

"Oh…," was all Finn could say. _I KNEW IT!_ he was thinking.

"But it isn't for the reasons you think," she explained. "We just went as friends. I didn't want to _not_ go, just because I wanted it to seem like I was planning on going the whole time. And, to answer your unfinished questions, Philby told me you were here. I came because I was…um…." She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"You were…?" Finn was almost eager to hear the end of her thought.

"I was…jealous, maybe? Angry? I don't know why you wanted to come here by yourself and do whatever it is that you're doing over the chance to go to the dance." She smiled and laughed slightly. "That rhymed!"

Finn laughed. Leave it to Amanda to make light of every situation. "Well….Okay. It's my turn to make a confession." He paused to look away, then back at Amanda. "I wasn't planning on coming here until the last minute. I…I wanted…."

It was Amanda's turn to feel antsy for his response. "You wanted…?"

He looked down again. "I wanted to ask you to the dance at first, but if you said no, then I wouldn't have anyone else to go with, and I didn't want to seem like…such a loser." Amanda took a step closer. "So then I just decided not to go at all," he finished.

She took another step closer. "So why did you come here?"

He returned his gaze to her. "I think I just wanted to get away from it all. Just to wash away every emotion." He scratched the back of his head. "It didn't work."

She smiled. "Everyone already _knows_ you can go all-clear," she said. "No need to show off."

He just smiled. That was all he _could_ do. Amanda had closed the large gap between them, making it only about a half of a foot. Finn could scarcely breathe.

"You know," Amanda started, suddenly feeling energized with confidence, "people don't _only_ dance at _public_ dances." She kicked a heel back and forth. "Sometimes, they dance wherever—" she lowered her voice even though no one else was around "—as long as they're with each other." She grabbed both his hands and interlocked her fingers with Finn's.

He had not seen this coming. At. All. He was so used to keeping his feeling under wraps, and when Amanda had come out and done everything but straight-out say how she felt about him, he was stupefied. But she was moving so fast, making so many sudden movements, that he went along with it without second thoughts. That was something he had learned from fighting the Overtakers. You can't second think your decisions. And he didn't.

"This—," he started to say, when Amanda put a finger to his lips and said softly, "Shh. Just dance."

She hooked her arms around his neck. After a while, she became so filled with rapture, she whispered to Finn, "Merry Christmas."

He smiled even more. "Merry Christmas, indeed."

They swayed back and forth, his hands on her hips, her arms around his neck, dancing to music that wasn't there. After a while, Amanda rested her head in the crook of Finn's neck, filled with complete bliss. And they remained this way for a while, their DHIs sparkling with the contact like the stars in the cloudless night sky.

**I'm sorry it's so long! Once I started writing I just couldn't stop! LoL**

**The way Amanda only took Philby as a friend reminds me of all the times in **_**Harry Potter**_** when Hermione took people that Ron didn't like to dances to make him jealous!**

**Hope you liked!**

**Review…? :D**


End file.
